Bleeding Black
by dead lolidragon
Summary: Love, It was a foregne word to me. It made me cringe, As if expecting a sword or other weapon to pearce my flesh. Hate, That was a word I knew well. It made me laugh, Laugh as I pictured my enemys cold lifeless body staireing at me their gaze asking why. That is why, When he said I love you, I cringed and ran away.
1. prelude Black Soul

Bleeding Black

Summary:

Love,

It was a foregne word to me.

It made me cringe,

As if expecting a sword or other weapon to pearce my flesh.

Hate,

That was a word I knew well.

It made me laugh,

Laugh as I pictured my enemys cold lifeless body staireing at me their gaze asking why.

That is why,

When he said I love you,

I cringed and ran away.

Disclamer: Dead loli dragon dose not own naruto if she did she would live in an artist loft and draw all day long working on her original manga called Unkown Life. Sadly she cant work on it as often as she likes due to the fact she cant work on the computer for long. (FYI shes a fast writer once her fingers start typing so she writes her fanfiction first.) So onward to the story!

Prelude. Black Soul

My story is not a grand one. It dose not involve heros or princesses. I lived in the shadows of society. I thrived off of pain. I grew strong and made my enemys wish I was never brought into existance. I, am Yami Hyuga, I am a konoichi, a ninja feared by many. My soul is stained black from my blood filled past. I am not afraid of death nor life. So why Is it that one simple word hurts me so? What could this word mean the one called love? That day, he said, Ashitaru, and I ran.

Dead loli dragon: i hope you like the prelude i know its short but the first chapter is up now. BTW i know i havent finished my deadman wonderland fanfiction called Dark Chain Reaction but i couldnt resist posting this story. its been bumping around in my head for a while now.

Translations:

Ashitaru- literally translated to I love you.

Yami- dark or darkness.

Hyuga- Sun or Sunlight

Dead loli dragon: Yami Hyuga litarally translates to Darkness of the Sun. See I'm keeping to the way Kishimoto sensei dose names in Naruto. Well see you guys L8ER hope to hear som reveiw from you soon.


	2. Chapter 1 Ashitaru

Bleeding Black

Disclamer: Once again, Dead loli dragon dose not own naruto if she did she would live in an artist loft and draw all day long working on her original manga called Unkown Life. Sadly she cant work on it as often as she likes due to the fact she cant work on the computer for long. (FYI shes a fast writer once her fingers start typing so she writes her fanfiction first.) So onward to the story!

Chapter 1. Ashitaru.

No ones POV

A girl with snow white hair and red eyes ran. A look of panic in her ruby eyes as she fended off a sword strike.

"I won't let you!" She yelled, Pushing the blade back from the blonde figure slumped over behind her.

"Y-Yami?" The figure asked in a groan opening his crystaline eyes. "Wha?"

The boy looks at the scene the white haired girl now known as Yami, Was battleing fearcly against two opponates her kuni blocking each strike the twin assasins made with their swords. These guys were no joke. The twins were in the bingo books labled as the Hebi Twins they used the legendary swords called Doku and Hebi. Their names were Kagetora and Kagebara. The blades were deadly if not treated with caution, Just like a snake.

"Yami watch out!" The boy yelled out but Yami had already dodged the second brother that had shushined to her back while the first stayed in front of her and posed to strike. The boy grumbles in frustration unable to move. "Damnit!"

"Naruto stay there. If you move you will just increse the speed of which the poison spreads." Yami said calmly as she dodged another strike twisting at an odd angle.

Yami spins in a wide arc her short spiked out hair flowing gracefully as she finally landed a hit to the second brothers heart.

"Gak!" He collapsed clutching his heart.

"Your gonna die now." Yami statted. "A direct jukken to the heart will kill you in a matter of muinites if not treated immediatly."

The first twin lunges in rage for his twin. Yami bends in a backbend swinging her foot up and into his jaw the hidden blades in her shoes reacting to the impact and effectivly cutting into his flesh.

"You'll die too you know" Yami said in a montone. "I cut your jugular as well as your jaw. It's only a matter of time."

The man gurgles in pain.

"You should have never tryed to take Naruto from Konoha." Yami said her eyes flashing. "It only ends in death."

Yami digs into her pouch kneeling down and pulls out her kuni stabbing Naruto in the leg where he was cut.

"Hold still im gonig to suck the poison out." Yami said before placing her lips to the wound.

Naruto blushes but stayed still as she sucked then spit out the poison infected blood.

"Your lucky they only used a minor poison on you. If they would have used anything else you would have died." Yami said. "Im guessing their employers wanted you alive."

Yami stands and pull's Naruto up with her making him lean on her shoulder.

"I'll take you to Hokage Sama." Yami said. "She'll look you over and heal you if needed."

Naruto looks at Yami the usually talkitive boy quiet for once as they head back to the village.

Yami heads to the hokage tower and walks up Naruto still on her shoulder.

"Hokage Sama I've retreaved Naruto." Yami said.

"Good work Specal Unit Kuro ANBU Opritive, code name Ookami, Real name Yami Hyuga, The youngest to obtain the title since Itachi Uchiha ." The big busted Hokage said. "You live up to your title."

"Thank you Hokage Sama." Yami said. "I'll leave Naruto in you care."

Yami lay's Naruto on one of the many coutches in the room and heads to the door.

"Wait Yami!" Naruto spoke up. "A-Ashitaru."

Yami looked shocked before rushing out the door.

She clutches her heart pain flareing up as she continued running unable to stop. She ran and ran, Untill she could no longer run anymore and she colapsed uncontious. When Yami awoke it was dark, No stars shone, And she was no longer in the village of the leaf. Beyond her stretched snowy moutains.

"I-I can't go back," Yami muttered. "I can't hear that word again."

That was the day that Naruto Uzumaki said "I love you" and she ran.

That was the day Specal Unit Kuro ANBU Opritive, Code name Ookami, Yami Hyuga became a missing nin, A criminal in the eye's of the leaf and any who came across her. That was the day Yami realized the only thing she feared was love.


End file.
